


She Did Exist, and I Lost Her

by TheClicheInLife



Series: The Silver Tongued Liars [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon Age Kink Meme, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3152336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheClicheInLife/pseuds/TheClicheInLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Varric finds himself in trouble, again, and Lara Cadash uses her wit and charms to stop the Carta from making good on their threat to keep him away from Bianca.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Did Exist, and I Lost Her

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a Kmeme prompt, and at first, there was totes gonna be a HUGE smut thing at the end but... I like how it ended so I decided to cut it, but if you, you know, want it as an extension, hit me up and I'll see what I can do.
> 
> Original Prompt:
> 
> Bianca’s family finds out that she has seen Varric again, and they send a heavily-armed envoy to warn him to back off. On the spot, (male or female) Cadash pretends to be Varric’s new lover.  
> I think you know where I’m going with this? :D  
> (No need for Bianca-bashing. Anon just feels that after the events of DA:I Varric might be ready to start moving on with his life.)
> 
> Link: http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/12449.html?thread=48369825#t48369825

Metal clinked against the stone of the long walk to Skyhold’s entrance, hooves echoed behind her, but in truth, all Lara Cadash could think about was getting a sodding bath because she had sand _everywhere_ and that the next person who suggested a two week excursion to the Hissing Wastes to eliminate remaining Venatori pockets would be tossed from the highest tower in Skyhold. Reaching the twisted iron gate, she cracked her neck to one side and then the other, sighing in relief at the popping sensation.

Nodding Cullen and Bull, who had decided to spend the afternoon training recruits, she began the walk up the stairs to the courtyard that was, until she noticed the rather large group of well-armed Carta dwarves standing ominously behind a well-armored Carta Boss. Stopping, her hand rose to the companions still behind her, Dorian and Cassandra, halting them while she observed what exactly was going on before them. The Carta Cell was Orlesian, she could tell by the armor make; the Ferelden Cells were always furnished by Orzammar one way or another, _Orlesians_ usually went to Val Royeaux, and she began cataloging weak spots in the Orlesian made armor. Next, her eyes fell to the insignia as well as the Carta Boss standing in front of – was that Varric?

Andraste’s tits it was.

But before she would storm in to save his ass again, she had to finish her observations. He was a Vollney. Perun Vollney. She recognized him from the last truce between Carta Cells, he had been exiled from Orzammar for Maker knows what, and so now, instead of becoming one of the incessant surface nobles, he decided to take over a Carta Cell and terrorize the surface and make his coin that way. He was brutal, ruthless. Had she not fallen out of the Fade and become a sacred icon to Andrastians, they could have been wonderful business partners.

Reaching the top of the stairs now, she motioned for both Dorian and Cassandra to stay – she _hoped_ to handle this without bloodshed but, if Perun had his mind set on it, there was little she could do to change the bastard’s mind. Although, she had to admit to curiosity, who in Maker’s name would pay for Perun Vollney to stand in the Inquisitor’s fortress and intimidate one of her Inner Circle and an even better question, _why_.

“I’m telling you! I haven’t seen her since that last explosion in Darktown five years ago. It was unfortunate, I’ll give you that, but none of your boys ended up hurt too bad, plus, you ended up with a favor from her family anyway, right?”

…And that would be why.

Why couldn’t things ever be easy?

It was always: _“Lara, my lover is dying and I need a heart from an incredibly deadly and rare wyvern, would you be a dear and get it for me? Oh, and I didn’t mention the HUGE FUCKING DRAGON that also lurks in the damned sulfur pits, but you know, you’re the Inquisitor, you can handle it.”_

Or: _“Lara, my friend, who is in fact a fade spirit has been captured by a bunch of clueless mages and I would really appreciate it if you helped me save them, even though they’ve been turned into a huge pride demon and will as likely electrocute us as help us free them and then after you almost die, I’m going to abandon you and Dorian and Blackwall in the middle of nowhere in former elf country with a civil war going on because I’m having a crisis of conscience.”_

And Lara’s personal favorite: _“Lara, I told the woman I love, who is married to someone else, by the way, about the terrifying lyrium that’s destroying all of Thedas and she ended up telling the magister-thing that’s tried to kill you like half a dozen times where to find it. So now you need to help me help her get the key back from the guys who stole it from her so that we can maybe cut off their lyrium supply except that now IT’S GROWING OUT OF THE FUCKING GROUND EVERYWHERE WE LOOK. And then after we do so, I’m going to stand around with the most depressing, lonely, lost puppy look because the woman I love and I can never be together.”_

Bleh. And Lara’s want of a bath only grew, but unfortunately for her, she had to save her poor crossbowman who appeared to be shrinking under the gaze of Perun Vollney. Sighing, she realized what she had to do, and hopefully, Varric would be up for playing along, for the moment at least. Head held high she strode across the courtyard to where Varric was standing, and without a moment’s hesitation she wrapped her arms around Varric’s torso, fingers delicately playing with the golden buttons at his shirt’s edge, grin playing at her lips as she heard Varric’s breath hitch. Head leaning upward, she brushed her nose against his jawline as left hand slowly slid upward, hand toying with the edge of his shirt and the beginnings of his visible chest. Eyes half lidded, she observed Perun closely, hoping for an immediate reaction to her interruption, but finding none she sighed and looked back at Varric.

“I’m sorry I was gone for so long Varric, you wouldn’t _believe_ how cold the Hissing Wastes are at night without you in my tent.”

Lara could practically feel the courtyard freeze at her words, she was certain that both Cassandra and Dorian were staring slack jawed from where she had left them on the stairs, but, it was too late to pull back now, and she knew it, so instead, she leaned in closer, lips now teasing the edge of Varric’s ear while her hand now slid across the expanse of his chest. She would not think about how many times over the last two years she had imagined doing this. She would only think of the fact that she was saving him from being Perun’s latest bloody smudge on her nice clean courtyard. Breath now sliding across the shell of his ear, a wicked grin spread as his posture stiffened slightly, obviously as surprised as the Carta Boss at her display of affection. Taking full advantage of his speechlessness she leaned in closer, leaving no space between the two of them as she whispered into his ear.

“Perun Vollney. Leader of the largest Carta Cell in Orlais. Play along or he’ll do much than just glare at you while blaming you for still being in love with Bianca. And he’ll get paid for it.”

Attempting to gauge his reaction, Lara was mollified to see that Varric relaxed as her words took root, his own arms now snaking around her waist his hands rested on her hips, his extremely large and warm hands. Focus, Lara. Life and death. Not Varric’s warm hands. No. Bad.

“Andraste’s tits, Lara, you can’t just say things like that in public, what will the Chantry sister’s think?”

His chuckle made his chest rumble and Lara suppressed a shiver, and she gave him a salacious grin, hand once again sliding across his chest before returning it to his shoulder. Head now turning towards Vollney, she leveled him with one of her patented “Inquisitor Cadash” stares, hoping to watch him squirm in his metal boots.

“So, Vollney, is there a reason you are in _my_ Keep, threatening _my_ lover?”

Her grip tightened around Varric possessively, even as her eyes never left the Carta Boss’ certain that she’d see a flicker of uncertainty at their display. Instead, Perun Vollney sent a leveled stare back at the two of them before responding.

“Lover?”

The word was a derisive snort, obviously unconvinced by the couple’s actions and Lara mentally cursed, because even if the bastard left without a fight, she would bet anything that he’d send people into the staff to observe, and she could only imagine just how much the Kalnas’ had paid for his services. He continued, ice blue eyes attempting to put physical distance between the two dwarves as he stood ten feet away.

“As far as everyone in the Guild, and by extension _Carta_ is concerned, Cadash, this filth and Bianca Davri have been lovers–”

He spat the word back at her, and her eyes narrowed, the word _filth_ bringing out something in her she hadn’t felt since Haven, since she had last been part of the Carta, and her hands slipped from Varric and he freely let her go, as her hands twitched for a blade as he continued

“For years. And there’s word from the Kalnas clan that she was seen dallying with him in the Frostback Mountains six months ago.”

Without thought her hand reached for the dagger at her waist and she lunged forward, dagger pressed to his throat before his guard could react, and she twisted him so that both Varric and his men could watch, voice now sweet as honey, but more dangerous than any would care to admit, and memories assailed her of times before the Inquisition where she had done this time and time again.

“So, you thought it _wise_ to come into my Keep, insult both me and my lover with slander that is six months past and what? Leave?”

The words were a hiss and her blade pressed deeper, drawing blood at the tip, her grin widened as she watched his men stare at her holding him vulnerable in front of them, reminding them that she was not some simple figurehead, but a powerful Carta leader in her own right, and they had just threatened one of her own. She could feel him gasping for breath under her fingertips as she leaned closer to him, lips grazing his ear.

“Choose your words carefully, Vollney. I’ve killed men for lesser transgressions.”

His eyes seemed to widen at this and Lara’s eyes gleamed as Varric’s voice, colored with a grin interrupted him as he was about to speak once again.

“I’d do what she says. She’s the most difficult woman in the world to please, trust me; I know.”

He winked at Lara while she shot back a glare harsh enough to melt veridium, blade still pressed to Perun’s throat his words now came as a whispered rasp.

“Alright. Alright. We’ll go.”

Her blade loosened and she gave him a rough shove back towards his men. Cleaning her blade on the heel of her boot she watched him passively before returning to Varric’s side, hands clasping his as she pulled him up the stairs to Skyhold’s Keep, eyes remaining on Vollney all the while, until he disappeared out through the blighted gates. Hearing Varric exhale she finally turned to face him and walking over to his table, leaned against it.

“You realize he’s put people on the staff, right?”

She observed him carefully, watching as he dragged a hand down his face and sighed deeply nodding. Her eyes scanned the papers in front of him – his newest novel, chapter eight, when the Seneshal is revealed as Tal-Vashoth and murders the Viscount because he discovers it for himself and attempts to blame the guard-captain.

“And if I have Leliana and Cullen remove them it’ll only raise suspicion, which will give Perun all the license he needs to come in here and turn you into a read smear on my pretty Keep.”

He laughs now and his shoulders, which had been tense since the first time she had wrapped herself around him, relaxed and he gave her a weak grin of thanks.

“Yeah, I know. Shit. That could have went better.”

His hands now splayed across the multitude of papers across the table, ink staining his hands as she grinned at him as he rose and met her gaze as she hopped up onto the top of the table, eyes never leaving his, worried that there was something there; regret or anger that she might have missed. Her hand reached for his, hesitantly at first, until she saw him decide not to pull away and she tried to hide her smile.

“Well, there’s no point in worrying – and as everyone already knows, let’s go to bed.”

His eyes widened slightly at her words as she hopped off the table, tugging him behind her as she went, leading him off towards her rooms, hoping that he didn’t decide _now_ to pull out. At least when they reached her rooms she could shut the balcony doors so no one could hear them.

And that’s what they did. Sitting out on the stone balcony Lara looked back at Varric whose eyes were fixed to the vista. It was a comfortable silence, she waited for Varric to speak, knowing that the stone was his to shape, and she had basically played her hand, quite well, she might add.

“All things considered, being the lover of the Inquisitor isn’t the worst that I could have shot for, huh?”

Lara couldn’t help but laugh, of all things to break their awkward pretend-sex adventure silence, he would choose that and she just smiled and shrugged.

“Hey, I’m a pretty damn good catch if I do say so myself. I mean, I can’t make automatic crossbows or any sort of weapon really but, I can scare the piss out of people AND I can fix people’s problems better than your average dwarf.”

It was his turn to laugh now and she smiled as he decided to move from his awkward spot by the stained glass door to sit beside her on the stone bannister.

“Like I said, I could have done worse.”

She shoved her shoulder into him and rested her head on his shoulder, and this time, he didn’t stiffen, and instead wrapped his left arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. It was something. Something so much more than she ever thought they’d have when she saw Bianca and Varric standing in front of her six months ago. Right hand finding hers, she smiled.

“Me too.”


End file.
